


Death is a Genie

by Sapphiredragonia95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiredragonia95/pseuds/Sapphiredragonia95
Summary: What happens when the Golden boy who has finally snapped meets Death who grants him three wishes?





	Death is a Genie

It's my 6th year at hogwarts and it has been hell on earth. Dumbledore is a complete nut job, my best friends are backstabbing liars, and my ex-girlfriend is a cheating bitch. I had run to the Forbidden Forest trying to get away from it all. I growl and punch the tree I'm sitting under.   
My shadow starts moving on it's own and slowly morphed into a figure much like a reaper. "You know, Harry, I could fix all of this" I look at it shocked "What are you?" it cackles "Death, my dear child, and since you have gained my favor, by escaping me, I will give you three wishes" I try not to make any genie jokes as I look at him "I wish to start over at the age of 12 and have all my memories" Death nods and I start shrinking and I can feel old injuries resurface "I wish for a vault filled with gold to belonging to me Harry Potter in the year 1940 on August 24th " He nods again "And finally I wish to go back in time to 1941 August 25th to Knockturn Alley" He nods and I black out.   
I come back too in a shadowed corner. I step out and I wander over to a wand shop it looks old and looks like a strong wind would blow it over but it feels powerful. I walk in "Hello?" A man answers "Back here!" I walk towards the voice and I see a man arranging sticks and other things "Pick one out of each group but only the one that pulls you the most" I pick a blood red yew stick, black marble, and finally a mix of phoenix feather and dragon heartstring for my core. the shopkeeper smiled "this will be a powerful wand" I smirk "It will be done in thirty minutes" and he scurries off to a back room.   
I leave for Gringotts. Thankfully Diagon Alley had not changed much other than a few shops. I walk in and go up to a goblin "Hello, I am Harry Potter I would like to see my vault manager" He looks at me and nods and yells something in gobbledygook and a Goblin walks up to me "I manage all Potter vaults. Please follow me to my office so I can give you a blood test" I nod and follow him. He walks into an office and I follow him. He sits behind a desk and I sit in a chair in front of the desk. He pulls out a piece of parchment, a knife, and a quill. "Alright, Cut your palm and put 5 drops of blood on the parchment" I nod and follow the goblins directions. After all 5 drops of blood are on the paper they start moving into words. I watch as the parchment is filled with my information. It reads:   
Hadrian Jameson Potter   
Father: Jameson Borin Potter (Deceased)  
Mother: Lilian Reta Black (Deceased)   
Godparents: None   
Vaults:   
Hadrian Potter  
Gryffindor  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff   
Properties:   
3/4 Hogwarts  
Gryffindor Manor  
Ravenclaw Manor  
Hufflepuff Manor   
Blocks:   
Parslemagic 90%  
Parseltongue 80%  
Magical core 70%   
I stare at the parchment 'Did Death change my name? And my parents' names? What are these blocks? I own Hogwarts?' I look up "can I get these blocks removed?" the goblin smirks "Yes, for fifteen Galleons" I nod “Take it out of the Hadrian Potter Vault.” He hands me a potion "That should remove all blocks,compulsions, and other spells that are not self casted." I drink the potion and I feel like a weight is lifted off of me and my vision goes blurry. I take off my glasses and I can see perfectly "woah" suddenly something in me snaps painfully and I whimper as my whole body is flooded with magical power.   
I stretch out my hand everything in the room floats then I drop my hand and everything drops. I grin "This will be fun". After I get everything settled at Gringotts I run back to the wand shop it's been way longer than thirty minutes. I walk in and the man looks up " 'bout time" He hands me my wand and it hums in my hand I nearly cackle. It is perfect. He smirks "that's 15 Galleons" I count out the galleons from my coin bag ,that is connected to my vaults, and hand them to him.   
I leave and head over to a robe shop. As I wait for the lady to finish measuring me I notice something. My eyes are a brighter green almost avada kedavra green. I smirk and look at myself closer. I'm not as scrawny or as short as I was when I was 12 for the first time. My hair is also calmer. My face is a little narrower and my cheek bones are slightly higher but still somehow soft giving me a more feminine look. I look like the perfect mix of the Potter and Black families.   
Once I have all my Robes done I send a letter to Headmaster Dippet to ask if I could transfer into Hogwarts. I smile as I think of everyone's reaction to finding out that there is a new student in second year. I get a room in the leaky cauldron and I relax on the bed and I try to reign in my magic. After awhile I succeed. I soon get bored and I wander out into Diagon Alley nothing is really calls me so I decide to explore Knockturn Alley.   
I look around and I see a shop with a sign that is a hand with a snake wrapped around it. I walk over to the shop and I realize it is a pet shop. I walk in and look around. Then a beautiful dark green snake with black designs catches my eye. I get closer and the sign says 'Magical Boa constrictor' I smirk "Hello there. What's your name?" I hiss and the snake whipped it's head around to me "You can speak the language of the snakes?" I nod and the shopkeeper walks over "Are you interested in her?" I nod and the shopkeeper smirks evilly "Then she's 20 galleons" I hand the money over and he grabs the boa and practically throws her at me. She hisses angrily “You terrible excuse of a wizard should thank me for not killing you when I had the chance!” then she slithers up my arm and drapes herself over my shoulders. As I walk out of the shop she hisses in my ear "My name is Bella" I smile and hiss back "I am Hadrian".   
I walk back to the Leaky Cauldron and people don't really notice or care that I have a snake on my shoulders. When we get back to my room I transfigure a chair into a rock and I put a warming charm on it. I look to Bella "Is this ok?" She slithers over to it and stretches out on it she hisses in contentment "perfect" I smile and lay down on my bed. I must have fallen asleep because I am woken by an irate owl tapping on the window. I walk over to the window and I open it. The owl hops in and I take the letter. It says:   
Dear Hadrain Potter   
Your request for a transfer to Hogwarts has been accepted.There is a list of the things needed for your year at Hogwarts on the back of this letter. School begins on September 1st. Please be at the platform 9 3/4 at kings cross before 9:00 am.   
Sincerely Headmaster Dippet   
I smile and flip the letter over. It's just basic the books, ingredients, and supplies. I smirk and hiss"Bella how do you feel about going to Hogwarts?" Bella lifts her head and hisses back "Where ever you go I will go as you are my savior" I smile wider and nod "Hogwarts here we come"   
~Time Skip to Sept 1st~   
I walk into the wall separating the platforms with my trunk shrunk and in my pocket and Bella on my shoulders. When we come out on the other side I smile at the familiar scarlet train. I walk over and board the train not acknowledging anyone around me. When I find an empty compartment I sit down and let Bella curl up on a seat. After awhile the compartment door opens to reveal four people two are obviously from the Black family, one is a Malfoy, and the last is the one and only Tom Riddle or should I say Voldemort or my personal favourite Voldy Shorts?   
I smirk at them as they each take a seat. One of the Blacks look at me and stretches out his hand for me to shake "I'm Orion Black" I take his hand and shake it "I'm Hadrian Potter" I drop his hand. They all look at me confused "You're a Potter?" I nod "My father was a Potter and my mother was a Black" They all are shocked but its covered quickly. Tom looks at me trying to figure out why he can't get in my head. Ha! Try and get in! I only faked not being a natural occlumens because I didn't want to fight with the Weasel or the Beaver.   
Bella hisses at the Malfoy and I laugh "I don't suggest sitting too close to her." he scoots away from Bella. I smirk as she starts insulting him. I look up at Tom to see him fighting back a smirk in reaction to her antics. After a bit the train starts moving. The Malfoy looks at me "What year are you going to be in?" I smirk "second" he tilts his head "but I haven't seen you before" I nod "I just transferred from Durmstrang" Malfoy looks impressed while everyone else looks even more confused. Malfoy again turns to me "What House do you want to be in?" I roll my eyes "Slytherin obviously" they all go wide eyed. Bella slithers onto my lap and I smirk. Tom looks at me and hisses "Are you a Parseltongue ?" I look at him "Takes one to know one doesn't it?" for a second his mask of calm wavers "So I take it you are the leader of the Slytherins?" He smirks "Yes I am" and everyone looks shocked, awed, and confused.   
"Hadrian you're a Parseltongue?" Malfoy asks and I look at him and raise my eyebrow "Did I not just have a conversation in the language of the snakes?" Malfoy blushes and looks away. Tom extends his hand "I'm Tom" I nod and shake his hand "Hadrian". We all start talking I find out that I am talking to Walburga Black, Orian Black, and Abraxas Malfoy. When the train stops I split off from the group and go to the first years. After the boat ride to the castle we all wait in the hall. Once all the other students are seated we walk into the Great Hall.   
Dippet stands "For the first time in a very long time we have a transfer student. He will be sorted first as he is a second year." Dippet sits down and everyone starts whispering. Dumb-as-a-door calls my name to be sorted "Hadrian Potter" I walk up and he sets the hat on my head. The hat starts talking in my head 'nice to see you again Hadrian. Would you like to take my advice this time?' I smirk 'Yup' the hat just laughs 'Then it better be-' "Slytherin!" it yells out. Most are shocked as I am the first Potter to be in Slytherin. I walk over to the Slytherins with my head held high. I sit next to Tom. Bella pokes her head out of my sleeve and hisses a greeting to Tom then retreats back into her warm lair also known as my sleeve. I roll my eyes at her. After awhile a boy finally pipes up "I-Is that your familiar?" I smile slightly "No, I just saved her and she is fiercely loyal her name is Bella" a few people nod appreciatively.   
Tom looks to me and hisses quietly "Have you always grown up around magic?" I hiss "that is a question for another time" I look up to the teachers table to see Dumbledore staring at me. I look around to make sure no one other then Slytherins see. I look him in the eyes and I glare putting all my fury and disgust into it and I send a wandless and wordless stinging hex. He looks shocked then I look away like nothing happened. Tom looks to me smirking seeing what I did. I shake my head and I start eating. Soon enough we all get ready to go to the commons room.   
The Bloody Baron smirks at me and I smirk back. I walk beside Tom in front of his group. I look around as we get closer to the entrance and I smile when I see a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. He looks at me and I nod my head to him. I turn my attention to the Prefect as he tells us what the password is "Serpent King and don't forget it!" We walk into the common room. I look around and immediately walk to a chair by the fire and sit down. A few people stare at me and Tom sits across from me in what is apparently 'his' chair. Bella slithers out and curls up by the fire. I smile to myself.   
I can finally be myself now that I don't have to worry about being the lights Savior and I don't have to worry about what my ex-best friends think. Tom looks to me and tilts his head "what has you amused?" I smirk "I can do what I want now without having to worry about jealous prats and nosy witches." He laughs "That is something to be appreciated" I nod and I lift my hand and hold it out flat and a void black flame appears and I smirk Tom tilts his head "What is that?" I smirk "It tells you what magical core you have. As you can see I have an exceptionally dark core." Tom copies my movement and another void black flame appears. I smile "Lovely" he smirks. I look at a portrait of Slytherin and sigh "I am going to go unpack" I head to my dorm room. When I get there I put several locking charms and even some that aren't invented yet so that no one touches my stuff. I lay on my bed and start to drift off.   
~Next Morning~   
I wake up and cast a wandless and wordless tempus. I sigh its 7:30. I guess I should get ready. I sit up and stretch. I amble over to my trunk and pull on an emerald green silk shirt and black dress pants. I put my school robes over it. I walk into the common room and sit in my chair. I wait for Tom and the others. Bella slithers out from under my chair and nearly gives me a heart attack. Soon enough the boy and his followers come down. I smirk and stand up joining Tom. I can practically see the jealousy flowing from his followers. I giggle slightly psychotically. I've decided I will steer Tom away from horcruxes but I will help him in everything else. I will see the world Dumbledore worked so hard to build crumble and burn and I will be holding the match.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment any questions, thoughts, or critiques!


End file.
